<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Distress 'n Disarray by thekindworthreading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594751">In Distress 'n Disarray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading'>thekindworthreading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a bug in Alexander´s room, so Thomas has to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Distress 'n Disarray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for day 7 of Jamilton month - bugs and omg I managed to post something every day for a week!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas gets waken up by a loud scream from the other room, groaning as he looks at the alarm clock. Two fucking thirty in the morning. He lets out a whine, debating whether or not he should get up and go see what his disaster of a flatmate is doing now, but when he doesn´t hear anything else, he just closes his eyes again.</p><p>A moment later, though, his door gets opened and he hears Alex walking up to his bed.</p><p>“Thomas, are you awake?”, he whispers.</p><p>He thinks about just pretending to be asleep, but Alex sounds kind of scared, so he opens his eyes. The other man is crouching next to his bed, the light of the moon making his skin almost look silver.</p><p>“Yeah, your scream probably woke the whole neighbourhood. What´s the matter?”</p><p>Alex bites his lip, glancing down at his hands and mumbles something.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Alex clears his throat, still refusing to look up.</p><p>“There is a bug in my room.”</p><p>For a moment Thomas just stares at him, regretting every decision that brought him here.</p><p>“You woke me up. Because of a bug.”</p><p>“I don´t like them, okay?”, he says quietly. There is still a slight tremble in his voice, so Thomas sighs and gets out of bed.</p><p>“Fine. Show me where this bug is so I can sleep. I have class at 8 in the morning.”</p><p>“Me too!”, Alex says, but gets up and leads Thomas to his room.</p><p>“You never sleep.”</p><p>“Not true.”</p><p>“Whatever. Where is this fucking bug?”, Thomas asks, looking past Alex into his room.</p><p>Alex points at his bed. “Right there. It was next to my pillow on the wall.”</p><p>Thomas sighs again and walks over to his flatmate´s bed, while Alex watches him from the door.</p><p>“There is no bug.”, Thomas reports, after looking around for some time. “Just go to sleep. And I will too.”</p><p>“It has to be there! It can´t be gone!”, Alex says, a panicked edge to his voice. “I can´t sleep here.”</p><p>Thomas groans.</p><p>“Well, then don´t. I don´t care where you sleep, as long as I can sleep.”</p><p>Alex nods. “Okay, I´m staying with you.”</p><p>Before Thomas can say anything, Alex is gone. He shakes his head, turns off the light in the younger man´s room and walks back to his own, where Alex is about to get under the blanket.</p><p>“You are not staying here.”, Thomas says.</p><p>His heart is beating far too fast at the prospect of sharing a bed with Alex.</p><p>“I won´t let you sleep, if you don´t let me stay.”, Alex says, and Thomas groans.</p><p>He considers his options for a moment, until he decides sleep is more important than his stupid crush.</p><p>“Fine. Move over.”, he says, walking over to the bed.</p><p>Alex gives him a relieved smile and it looks far too genuine. Thomas feels like there is something more behind “not liking bugs”, but he doesn´t know how to address it, so he lays down next to Alex and gives him a mocking smile.</p><p>“Was there actually a bug or did you just want to spend the night in my bed? You know you could just ask…”</p><p>Alex´ face instantly flushes and he makes a grimace.</p><p>“As if I´d ever do that voluntarily.”</p><p>Thomas knows that it was just a joke, but it still stings.</p><p>“Fuck off.”, he says half-heartedly. “And shut up. You promised to let me sleep.”</p><p>With that he turns around and closes his eyes. It´s easier that way; pretending that Alex isn´t there. It´s silent for a moment, before he hears shuffling behind him and then he feels Alex´ slim body curling around him.</p><p>“Thomas?”, Alex asks quietly. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Thomas tries to keep his body from tensing at the touch, both thrilled and mortified because of Alex´ closeness.</p><p>“Why shouldn´t I be?”, he gives back, his voice sounding weird.</p><p>He should be the one asking Alex that, he thinks, but remains silent.</p><p>“I don´t know, you sound kinda sad.”</p><p>Thomas shrugs.</p><p>“I´m fine, go to sleep.”</p><p>“I don´t believe you.”</p><p>Thomas sighs.</p><p>“I don´t care. Leave me alone.”</p><p>Alex shuffles back, and Thomas instantly misses the contact.</p><p>“Do you want me to go back to my room?”, Alex asks, an anxious note in his voice.</p><p>Thomas closes his eyes for a moment, before he turns back to look at Alex. His eyes are big and almost glow in the moonlight.</p><p>“You can stay. But will you tell me why you don´t like bugs?”</p><p>Alex frowns.</p><p>“I just don´t like them. There´s no reason behind it. What are you talking about?”</p><p>For a moment, Thomas thinks he has just been seeing things, but then there is a flicker of fear on Alex´ face. He reaches over, but stops midmotion, unsure what to do, before he settles on nudging his shoulder.</p><p>“I know there is more.”</p><p>Alex looks at him almost angrily, before he sighs.</p><p>“There is. But I don´t want to talk about it.”</p><p>Thomas nods.</p><p>“Okay.”, he says, even though he doesn´t feel like that at all.</p><p>It hurts that Alex doesn´t trust him enough to tell him what´s wrong,</p><p>“There!”, Alex says suddenly, and Thomas flinches. “You look sad again.”</p><p>He frowns.</p><p>“I´m fine.”</p><p>At that Alex laughs softly, and Thomas looks at him confused.</p><p>“We are both such idiots.”</p><p>“You are the only idiot here.”, Thomas mutters, but there is a tiny smile on his face.</p><p>“Right, not like I beat you at the last mock trial. But that’s not the point. We should talk, but like not now, let´s just sleep, okay?”</p><p>“Alexander Hamilton, actually saying he wants to sleep, damn.”</p><p>Alex laughs, softly hitting his chest.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Good night, Alex.”</p><p>Alex smiles, and shifts closer to Thomas, curling up in his arms.</p><p>“Good night.”, he says.</p><p>Thomas is still in awe about what´s happening, but when Alex doesn´t make a move to let go of him anytime soon, he relaxes and pulls him closer. Alex lets out a content sigh at that and Thomas can´t help but smile and feel a bit better about everything. Tomorrow they will talk and maybe his stupid crush won´t be that stupid after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>